bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Unlocking the Gate
Unlocking the Gate is the 19th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on the 26th of June, 2011. Plot With the war turning on the Chaos Bakugan, Linehalt, Aranaut and the other Bakugan are trying to defend against them. While that is happening Nurzak and Queen Fabia talk about the War between The Chaos Bakugan and Gundalia. Nurzak speaks up and says that their next target will be Neathia if they are able to take Gundalia down. Fabia ensures him that the Battle Brawlers will succeed and that the Sacred Orb chose them. After the fall, Rafe and Dan get separated from the rest of the group. Rafe is suggesting that he should follow Dan, but Dan rejects the idea. In the end, Dan becomes convinced and decides to trust his friends. He also realizes that they were trying to help him. Meanwhile, the rest of the team is having trouble during the battle but Rafe jumps in and saves them. He says Dan went to look for Mag Mel and says that he truly cares for them. He also mentions the Gate and Key which Marucho remembers hearing about and starts to cry. Dan eventually finds Mag Mel and the masked villain explains the origin of their links. He says that his link is a mutated link from Code Eve and he needs the one from Dan to be whole and possibly become more powerful than Code Eve. He summons the six Mechtogan from before and Sellon and Anubias appear. At the nick of time, the rest of the Brawlers appear. All the Brawlers forgive the differences with Dan and each other because of the events happends before and Dan heads for Mag Mel. The Mechtogan overwhelm the others so Dan and Drago share their powers with the others and they summon their Mechtogan: Silent Strike for Taylean (Shun), Vexfist for Boulderon (Paige), Accelerak for Trister (Marucho) and Swift Sweep for Wolfurio (Rafe). Mag Mel and Dan then summon Dreadeon and Zenthon. They begin to fight as the others defeat except of Smasheon and Rockfist. Mag Mel orders the two to fight Dan but suddenly, the Vestal Destroyer appears with Spectra Phantom, Infinity Helios and his BakuNano, Bombaplode destroying the other 2 Mechtogan. Mag Mel then summons more Chaos Bakugan and Razenoid kicks Drago down. He begins to take the Gate from Drago but is stopped by him and he and Dan become fully in sync. They then use an ability which seemingly destroys them. The war ended with Gundalia safe and Dan awaits for his punishment. However, Shun instead welcomes Dan back to the team and his position as the leader of the Brawlers receiving the support of Marucho and Spectra. Everyone is happy but suddenly, Drago's Gate appears and its changing color from light to dark constantly. He feels that Razenoid is still alive and it is revealed that he took a piece of the Gate and became whole. Mag Mel then awaits to take the Key. Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Razenoid *Infinity Helios *Wolfurio *Boulderon *Infinity Trister *Taylean *Flash Ingram *Iron Dragonoid *Cyclone Percival *Aranaut *Splight *Linehalt BakuNano Debut *Bombaplode BakuNano Seen *Bombaplode *Crosstriker *Lanzato *Slingpike *Hammermor Mechtogan Debut *Vexfist (Boulderon) *Accelerak *Swift Sweep Mechtogan Seen *Zenthon *Dreadeon *Silent Strike *Braxion *Rock Fist *Mizerak *Smasheon *Venexus *Deezall *Vexfist (Debut) *Accelerak (Debut) *Swift Sweep (Debut) Trivia *Bombaplode made its debut in this episode. *This episode marks the second appearance of Silent Strike, fully under Shun's control. *It also marks the debut of Marucho's, Paige's and Rafe's Mechtogan. *The Vestal Destroyer made its first appearance since the last episode of New Vestroia. *This episode has the most Mechtogan appearances so far. The previous episode is second. *It is also revealed that Dan and Mag Mel are able to attack each other mentally using their Link. *In this episode, it is revealed that Dan is now the leader of The Battle Brawlers again not shun or marucho. Gallery UnlockingTheGate1.jpg bakulauncher.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.01.36 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.02.04 AM.png|Silent Strike attacking a Chaos Bakugan razenoid101.jpg mag mel110.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _2_2__1_0004.jpg razenoid10.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.02.25 AM.png|Razenoid using an ability Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.01.45 AM.png|Infinity Helios using Bombaplode drago and wolfurio.jpg drago and wolfurio1.jpg dd.jpg denerating shield.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 9.57.44 AM.png 2222222dssdfs.jpg 4 mechtogans.jpg Ssssssssssssssssssssssss.jpg Sssss.jpg Ffffffffffffffff.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 9.59.40 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.00.14 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.01.48 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.00.39 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.02.22 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.06.26 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.06.01 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.07.14 AM.png tristar.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.08.35 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.13.47 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.03 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.14.42 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 10.15.14 AM.png $RNPUTWS.jpg fabia30.jpg $RL6SRIC.jpg v m and s.jpg d and r.jpg msv.jpg rbd.jpg braxion100.jpg chaos bakugan.jpg $REE3TJC.jpg Razenoid use Meteor Elimination.jpg Razenoid launch Graua Boot.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge